A Gift
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Kenta wants out. He knows his family is not his family that he was kidnapped. He's had these weird powers since he could remember. He's tired of being worshiped as a God and wants to experience a world outside the walls. What will that world hold for him and those he takes with him?
1. Chapter 1

Kenta Romanov had been raised in a Polygamist Community his whole life or at least for as long as he could remember. They worshiped him as their God because he had powers none of them had. His father was the Prophet of the Community and he made all the rules and enforced them. He had many wives, daughters, sons and grandchildren within the community and Kenta was the youngest.

Kenta looked nothing like either of his parents or anyone in the community. He had bright blue almost silver eyes that one of his sisters said could see straight into a person's soul. He had shoulder length black hair with natural white highlights that shot through it. He was tall for his age and well built. He had a sharp mind that wanted to know everything and the power to find out all he wanted. So he knew that he had been kidnapped and brought to his mother by a blue woman who had told his mother of his "Gifts" told her that her family would be able to keep power over the community and that she would gain favor with her husband.

Yes, Kenta knew he didn't belong here and never bought into anything anyone said or taught him. He dove in the minds of every new comer and learned all he could about the world outside the walls . He wanted to visit so bad but had yet to come up with a way to finalize his plan to get everyone to except that he was leaving. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had never slept so he normally took guard duty at one of the only entrance into the community.

He had learned that their community was some where in an isolated area of Albany, New York near the Mountains. He could see them they weren't far away it would probably only take him a few minuets to fly to them and back. But not now it wasn't time yet. He rubbed his eyes again.

"Are you well, my Lord?" One of the guards below asked. Kenta's heighten sense of hearing caught the words. He was sitting on top of the gates." Do you need a break?"

"I am fine." He returned landing with the two men. "You know that I do not sleep or fall ill. " Another reason he was hailed as a God around here. He could heal and his healing seemed to keep him from falling ill. He could read minds and move things since he was born. He could also take a person's power into himself. They kept their power but he took it. He had taken a girl's power once. She could manipulate metal and magnetic fields. His father had allowed her entrance into the Community but once he found out about her "Gift" He had invited her into their home. He had claimed her as a lover even though she'd been 12 and studied her power. As with all his wives he made sure she knew who was in charge. Kenta had tried to save her but he had touched her while she was using her power than suddenly he could do what she could. His father was very pleased then he'd killed her. The same had happened to a girl who controlled Electricity. She'd been killed as well. "I just feel as if a vision is coming. It is going to be a big one. The big one's hurt."

"I am sorry to hear that, My Lord." The other guard said, "You've been getting more and more of them lately. "

"Yes, " Kenta sighed, it was true. His visions had been getting worse. People were coming and he had plans to be out of here when they did. Of course he had not told anyone this he had lied about what he had seen. He faked a look of intense pain and fell to his knees. "I must see my father."

This was perfect setting these two up to "Witness " his vision so his father couldn't refute that he had had one. By morning everyone would know and want to know what it was.

* * *

"Kenta." Jasha Romanov cried upon entering the throne room to see his son slumped in the throne . "My son , I was told you had a vision. "

"Yes. " Kenta breathed weakly putting on a show of what happened when he normally had a vision. " It is very important. You will not like it, father."

Jasha caressed his son's cheek as he helped him into his room and to the bed that was only used during times like this. He sat next to him caressing him and running finger's through his hair. He loved sex man, woman, boy , girl it didn't matter to him as soon as they turned 6 they were fair game to him . Needless to say most of his grandchildren were actually his children. He often had sex with his sons, and daughters until they were married off. Kenta was his favorite .

"Tell me, son."

Kenta looked into green eyes tiredly.

"God told me that it is time I leave the Community. That I need to go out and find us more followers. Believers. " he moaned and rubbed his head, he made his body shake. Vision's normally took a lot out of him. "I have to leave...I'm not sure what to do...I'm not supposed to ignore these visions they come from God..."

"Shhh..." Jasha moved his thumb over his son's mouth. "None of that now. I will think on it in the morning. "

With that he kissed the teenager. Kenta hated this. Oh, don't get him wrong he loved sex but this man was the only one he was ever aloud to do it with and that meant he didn't get to experiment to find out if he liked guys more than girls. He moaned though when his jeans were undone and Jasha jerked them down then off. His boxers quickly followed.

"It's okay. " Jasha whispered in his ear. "Let daddy take care of you."

Kenta hissed and moaned in pleasure as Jasha licked his aching member then began pleasuring him with his mouth. It felt so damn good. His breathing began becoming harsher as he thrust deeply into that hot moist cavern with quick powerful movements. Jasha liked doing this and Kenta knew it pleased the man.

* * *

After a long few hours Kenta got up and went to his bathroom to bathe leaving Jasha passed out on the bed. Kenta blasted the hot water it calmed him and felt nice as he washed. He then dressed and went back to the bed. He had to keep pretending that he'd had a vision just as he reached the bed a real vision took him. His scream woke the whole house. Jasha had quickly gotten dressed and made it look like he'd been taking care of Kenta after the first vision. The door burst open and people flooded in.

Kenta screamed and thrashed around as he had done in his pretend vision. His head was going to explode! He helicopter and people with eagles on their uniforms coming saw a man with a bow and arrow and a woman with red hair and guns. He'd seen them before in his visions. He knew they were coming next three days they were already set up close by. Finally, the vision calmed and he was left gasping and shaking. He had to lie but it was hard to keep his lie straight in this condition.

"God says I have to leave." He breathed weakly knowing people were in the room. "He says you must all be tested but I can't be here when you are. I have to go soon. A day maybe two..." he drew a shaking breath his vision was swimming. He hated this. "You must be tested..."

"Our Lord has spoken our God's will." he heard Jasha say as someone lay a cool rag over his forehead. "We must make preparations. I must leave to do so and take the boy's mother with me. Rurik you will watch brother."

"Yes, father." The eldest brother said, "I will do my best. "

Rurik watched his wives spring into action. Two went to check on the children, one took over where his brother's mother had been, one went to get a glass of water for his brother and the last went to make soup for the boy. Rurik noted his brother was dressed in only a pair of boxers and that his hair was wet. He also remembered his father had been first in the room. He made the connection and cursed he had hoped that Kenta would have been safe from that. He sat on the boy's bed and held his hand. An emotion passed through his brother's eyes then was gone. Rurik understood they weren't normally a touchy feely loving family.

Jasha and his wife quickly left.

* * *

Rurik watched his brother suffer through the after effects of the visions. He'd been informed the young teen had had two and his heart hurt. He knew it would take at least a day for his brother to recover from it.

"May I speak to you?" Rurik asked, his wives glanced at him. Kenta focused on his brother and nodded, "Go check on the children. " His wives left. "How long has father been having sex with you?" Kenta blinked at him. "Don't deny it. He does it to us too. "

"Come with me." Kenta said, out of all his family Rurik was the best the most fatherly. "We can go together. I can get a few of us out..." he clenched his teeth as another wave of pain shot through him. Rurik held him down. "I know you don't believe this any more than I do. I'm no Prophet no God... "

"This is a trick then?"

"The second vision was real."

Rurik chuckled.

"I do not know who I would bring. " He sighed, " they are so loyal even the children. "

"the young wife." Kenta told him. "She doubts she is new here she can change she is with child your others are too old. I hate leaving them but they must be tested and I don't think they will be killed. "

"Tell me everything. " Rurik said. "I want to know."

Kenta forced himself to focus on his brother's mind and could tell he was fully on his side. So he told him. In the end Rurik agreed and called his youngest wife a 23 year old into the room and explained that they would be going with his brother and to bring the "Outside" things he knew she hid from him. The woman actually graced them with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenta hissed as Rurik and Shiva helped him out of the gates. He was still getting pain from his vision two days later it wasn't un heard of but he didn't know if he could use his powers in this condition. It turned out that both his parents were rich and had set up everything in his name. They gave them ID's , birth records, bank cards, pass ports and everything they would need in the outside world. Kenta doubted that most of it was legal. The gates closed behind them.

"Get us out of the view of the Gates and I'll get us where we need to go."

"Are you sure about using your powers?" Shiva asked, "You're still recovering. "

As soon as they made it a purple bubble surrounded them and they flew toward where the people about to raid their community were waiting. The bubble began faltering as they began to descend.

"We're almost there." Rurik cried, "Just a little farther."

They landed and the bubble vanished Kenta hit his knees. Rurik was kneeling at his side they had guns trained on him. He stood and blocked his wife and brother from view.

"My name is Rurik Romanov this is my wife Shiva and my brother Kenta. " he said to the men. " We are from the Community." he motioned to where it was. " My brother had visions of you coming but don't worry he didn't tell anyone nor did my wife or I. We do not wish to return and do not believe what we were taught. Please calm down my wife is with child and my brother is weak from his vision and his power usage. Please, all we want is freedom. "

Kenta's vision swam Shiva was kneeling with him trying to care for him. Words were being exchanged, they were moving he was laying on something , a cot, a wet cloth on his head. He tried to focus. Half an hour later he was screaming and hands were holding him down.

"He's never had visions this close together before has he?" Shiva asked, she had only been with them five years but had only met Kenta less than a year ago. Kenta was normally kept away from most of the people. "It's okay, brother, we are here."

"They..." Kenta breathed grabbing whoever was closest to him by the front of their shirt. "They are in the school house...escape tunnel... big rock near mountains... Children crying... Adrick dead...shot...fired first..."

Rurik flinched. Adrick was the brother just under him and was dedicated to his the cause he was also deeply in love with their father. He'd been crazy and fanatic.

* * *

The teenager was suffering Logan could see that. The boy's grip on him finally slipped as the boy shook in pain. He needed to get him to Charles and fast the boy needed help.

"I know what you are." he told the boy. Sure enough he had his attention along with his brother and sister-in-law. "You are a Mutant. You can do things no one else can. So can I."

Kenta took a few breaths trying to talk.

"Can...you...?"

Logan nodded and held his hand in view of the boy he popped his claws out then retracted them. He watched as the teen gave a tight lipped smile.

"I know someone who can help you." Logan told him. " He would like to meet you. He sent me here to find you and convince you to come and talk to him or at least allow him to come here to meet you."

"I know..." Kenta breathed. "You will take me to the Goddess. "

"Goddess?" Fury asked Logan. "Who is he talking about. "

"Her name is Ororo ." Logan told the boy "She's from Kenya that's in Africa. She was worshiped as a Goddess because she controls the weather. We call her Storm."

"Storm." Kenta mumbled. "I saw her coming to meet me. Watering the crops for us. Father did not take her arrival well..." Kenta tried to calm his body was still shaking. "So the plan changed some time later and I got a vision of you coming ... You will take me to Storm..."

"Of course I will."

* * *

"I don't understand." Shiva's voice cut into Kenta's senses. He hadn't been asleep but he'd been out of it trying to recover they were in a jet of some kind heading for the place Logan said would help him. " Why does he want to meet this woman?"

"Kenta's been worshiped as a God his whole life." Rurik said, "If this woman has as well then he'll wish to talk to her because he'll feel she's the best one suited to explain what he is to him."

That was exactly the right answer. Kenta had to smirk at that. Rurik knew him so took a breath his body was starting to calm down and the pain was going down. He forced himself to focus on his surroundings. A red haired woman was standing guard over him.

"доброе утро."

The woman jumped and stared at him the man dressed in purple with the Bow and Quiver on his back cocked an eyebrow.

"доброе утро, отродье." She replied, a little stiffly. The jet had gone silent and no one was moving. "I speak English. "

"Okay." Kenta didn't stop staring at her thought. "You're a Romanov? " She cocked her eyebrow. "The red hair. Father had it, all my brothers and sisters , and nieces and nephews have it. Father said it was the sign of the Romanov." He forced himself to sit. "Besides you look like father. Only much younger. "

"I am Natasha Romanov."

"Kenta Romanov." Kenta said. "I'm abducted. "

"Excuse me?"

"You're wondering why I look nothing like my brother over there." he nodded to Rurik. "You think you know who father is and want to know why I don't look like any of you. I was kidnapped when I was really little a blue woman brought me to my mother. She couldn't have kids so she took me." Kenta said, "I apologize but I can't turn it off. " he tapped his head. "Believe me I try it's not nice knowing what people think all the time. "

Natasha was as stiff as a board. She really hated telepaths.

"Sorry." Kenta repeated. He finally looked away his burning red. "But what's a Telepath?"

"You are." Natasha bit out. "You can read peoples minds. Possibly do more." her voice was tight. " This father of yours..." she directed her thoughts at Kenta who cringed . "Does that look and sound like him?"

"Da." Kenta replied looking at her. "You are..."

"ENOUGH!" Kenta shut his mouth her eyes were blazing. "You will not speak of that!"

"Da." he said quietly. "Promise, don't let him see you. He'll try to..." he frowned trying to find the right words. "He'll do to you what he did to them..."

Fury was looking between the two something was going on with one of his top spy's and he didn't like it one bit. She had to be related to these boys . Well, the older one at least.

"We're here." He finally said. "Can you move?"

"It's taking everything I have to sit up." Kenta told him. With that Rurik helped him up and they left the ship entering the yard of a very large mansion. Shiva and Logan followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenta was soon sitting across from a man in a wheel chair. He was sitting in a nice comfy chair.

"I want to talk to the Goddess!" he repeated, "You said you would take me to the Goddess."

"Storm is not in the mansion right now." Charles Xavier said, "I have contacted her and she will be here soon." Kenta frowned at him. " She was on a shopping trip with a few of the girls that stay here from time to time. "

Kenta looked away he wished he slept because he was exhausted.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"I don't think we are allowed. " Shiva said worriedly.

"We are away from that now, sister." Kenta said, "Forget what we were taught. If they wanted to kill us they would have..." he clenched his teeth Rurik was up in a second.

"Another one?" Rurik looked worried. "They never come this often. " Kenta was suddenly breathing harshly. "Brother?"

"It was mild." Kenta replied, "Or he..." he motioned to Charles. "Kept it from hurting to bad. Adrik was the only causality but father has decided it is time for them ... " Kenta frowned thinking. His main language was Russian he still had trouble with others. "покончить жизнь самоубийством."

"and how will he do that when they are with that group?" Shiva asked. She struggled with Russian but she understood that.

Kenta seemed at a lack of words. He kept opening and closing his mouth.

"Poison?" Logan supplied. Cell phone in hand he was talking on it. "That's what the kid said. " he seemed to listen. "He gets visions so far no need to think they aren't true. I'm telling you he has a way to do it and most likely will. Check them for anything and everything. You have Banner on board right now? Have him sniff around he'll be able to pick something up."

"Pills." Kenta suddenly said reaching in his pocket. "We were to take these if we were ever told to."

"Suicide Capsules. " Logan said sniffing the pill he now held, Shiva and Rurik had handed theirs over as well. "I've got three of them . The kid's not joking around, Fury." Logan smirked. "Right, call back if he's correct we need to know how accurate his visions are."

Kenta glared at the man then looked toward the door. The Goddess was here. He would meet her at long last and be able to know what he was. He got up and left the room he knew they followed they could hear them calling his name. He saw a group of six girls .

"Goddess, finally you have come to talk to me." he walked to the tall black one. " I was beginning to doubt my own visions. I am Kenta and you are Goddess."

"I am Storm." she replied, in a soft voice. "It's nice to meet you Kenta. Do you have questions for me?"

"I do. " Kenta replied, "What am I? Why can I do these things when no one else at home can? Why me?"

"Okay, calm down." Storm smiled "Lets go to the sitting room and talk."

* * *

Kenta lay in a bed at the Mansion that night thinking everything Storm had told him through in his head. So he was a mutant. Once he had understood what that was he guessed that it had made since to him. He'd also been right about his vision his father had tried to get everyone to take the pills but his warning had gotten through in time and the only ones to go were his father, his father's wives, his brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews and only because they had all been kept in the same room. His only family was Rurik and while he did morn for the people he had lost it really didn't mean all that much to him.

Unable to even pretend to sleep any longer he dressed and went to explore the mansion. Rurik and Shiva were staying until Xavier could help them get a place of their own. He was lost in no time he cursed the huge place with every breath he took.

"Are you like looking for something?" one of the girls that had been with Storm fazed through a door that he was sure lead to a bed room. "Can I like help you?"

"I was looking for a room filled with books." Kenta replied, "I saw it in your head earlier and wanted to do some reading on History. "

"Oh, like sure." the girl laughed, she grabbed his hand and they fell through the floor straight into the room. "Like here you go."

"Why did you do that?!" Kenta yelled jerking away from her . He backed up right through a table. "Oh, no now I'm doing it..." he bit his lip. "I hate this stupid power. "

"Like what's going on?" the girl asked, "Just picture self as solid and I'll like go get the Prof. "

With that she was off running through doors and walls. She came back a little while later with Logan , Storm and Xavier. and another woman with red hair.

"Kenta." Xavier said, "Sprite says you've taken her power?"

"I do that." Kenta said, looking at them. " But only if someone uses their power while touching me. " he swallowed "That's how I got my electrical powers and my metal manipulation powers and how I assume I got my healing powers..."

"Healing powers?" Logan asked. "You heal?"

"Yeah," Kenta nodded, "I mean I've been able to do it since i could remember but I just somehow have a sense that I got it from someone else."

"Tell me ." Logan said, "You said on the Quinjet that you were brought to your current family by a "Blue Woman" "

Gasps from the other X-men.

"Yeah, I saw it in my mom's head."

"Kenta." Xavier moved his chair over to the boy. " Please, this is very important. " Kenta nodded, "Can you describe what this woman looked like?"

"Uh...blue, naked, red hair, thin, sexy, kind of small breasts..."

"Sounds like he's talking about Mystique." Storm breathed.

"Mystique is a mutant who cab change into other people and animals. " Xavier explained, "Let me try and explain this to you. 18 years ago I gave birth to twins. Yes, I. My lover and I were very happy then one night one of my twins the boy went missing and the girl was found crying by the open door. My girl looks just like you, she moves back and forth between the two of us. She isn't here currently."

"So you are saying that you are actually my father?" Kenta asked, The red haired girl had her hands to her head a photo flew over to Kenta. He caught it. Sure enough there was a girl in it who looked just like him. "Who is she?"

"Lyra." Xavier said, "From me she is your only sister, but on your other father's side you have two sisters and a brother . Pietro, Wanda , and Lorna. You are the youngest. "

"I see." That explained the others in the picture. "You can keep that. I have more."

Kenta ran his fingers over the faces of his siblings. He knew that Xavier was telling the truth. His hand suddenly went right through the picture and he clenched his teeth.

"Ah, yes the reason we are here. " Xavier said, "Though Logan you were saying about his healing ability."

"Yeah, I picked him up that night because he was coughing from an open window in his room. I closed it and something hit me from behind. I went down but healed. then something was injected into me and he was taken."

"So that's how I can heal." Kenta mumbled eyes still on the picture in his hands. "At least you're still alive the people I got my other powers from my Father killed them. He didn't want other mutants around because then people would not think me a God."

"Son...er...Kenta. " Xavier said, "We were going to wait until morning to do this but every mutant that comes through those doors gets looked over by Jean." he nodded to the red head. "To see if they are okay health wise and what powers they may have. "

"Okay," Kenta stood, "In the meantime?"

"Just visualize yourself solid until it becomes second nature." Sprite said, "then you'll have to visualize yourself walking through something to access your power. "

Kenta took a deep breath and managed to hold himself together all the way down into what they called a sub basement but then a vision seized him and he was on the ground. Jean had her hands to her head trying to help him through it and Xavier was focusing on his son trying to help him as well. Logan, Storm and Sprite was holding him down so he didn't bust his head open a man came running from farther in the X basement he had a visor covering his eyes.

"Lyra ...coming ...morning..." Was all Kenta got in before passing into darkness for the first time in his life.


End file.
